


Smol Evil AUs

by Arkanasis



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bad Ending, Emotional Hurt, Evil AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Psychological Trauma, dark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanasis/pseuds/Arkanasis
Summary: Self-indulgence is my speciality. If you want to see an original Warcraft cast go crazy then you came to the right place.





	Smol Evil AUs

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I am so sorry. I don't know why I post this stuff.
> 
> If you REALLY have to have context this is a bad ending AU sort of ordeal where Draxus(DK) went Bat Shit Crazy, Rai(DK's Daughter) died, and Fedralis(DK's Husbando) records the aftermath. 
> 
> No, I will not take these notes seriously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fedralis retells his final days under Luxarius's rule as Lich King

**In the ruins of the world, we now know was called Azeroth, archaeologists have uncovered the most likely cause of its destruction. Using a variety of tools and arcane technology, here at Mardu'ul University we have restored and translated the journal of Fedralis, the husband, of the Lich King who reigned until the fall of Azeroth. His haphazard writtings weave a tale of isolation, fear, and desperation. Here at the university are proud to present our findings to the board.**

 

_1_

_I don't know what day or year it is. I don't know if any living soul will ever read this. It has been so long since my hand touched a pen. It is like embracing an old lover. Bittersweet and painful, never quite the way you expected._

 

_2_

_Rai sleeps with me at night. She doesn't have to but she does anyway. She cries out, unable to form words. Hers is a tortured existence. I begged my beloved to free her, spare her from this cruelty, but he remains convinced that she just needs more time. Time is something we have too much of. When I watch my child suffer, trapped in her own mind, I wonder what my husband experiences, trapped in that helm. Is it a mercy that he is not alone, as our Raivira is? Or is it a greater burden. I am certain he has succumbed to the blasted thing's temptations. One look at our ruined world is enough proof. Despite my doubts, he still keeps civil towards Rai and myself. My Beloved is still in there, if only for our sake._

 

_3_

_It had been many days since I last saw him but tonight he returned. He asked Rai to leave us, she did. I do not know if it was of her own will or not. I like to think he has not fallen that far. We spoke, of what we had each become. We have not spoken of such things since we were reunited. He told me how he died, the boat, the icy waters. He told me of his resurrection, the hatred and betrayal. He told me how strong Rai had become in our absence and he told me how she died. He told me how he killed the holy men for that crown. He told me how he shattered Ice crown, crushing all opposition under it. How he called forth their broken and destitute souls, forcing them to claw their way out of the rubble. He told me how after Northrend was his, he raised our daughter from nothing, forcing a cursed existence upon her. He told me she was strong and would recover soon. He told me more than I wanted to know. He told me about how his armies took the Eastern Kingdom's first. How he razed all of Kalimdor, killing the world tree. How he froze the hidden continent to the south in a thick sheet of ice. He hadn't even needed to step foot on its shores. Then he took the Island nations and the Broken Shore. And then he told me he loved me._

 

_4_

_I woke up today, remembering I was never going to see his face again. It is days like these that I want to jump. It would be easy. An hour past noon and the back side of the spire is clear for fifteen minutes. I never do it. I do not fear death but rather what I know would follow. My life is a gift. Though, sometimes I forget whose gift it is._

 

_5_

_Yesterday, Rai spoke. It was not pleasant and it was not clear. But she spoke. No matter how distorted and strained her voice, she still knows words. Perhaps Luxarius was right. I now only fear what she has to say._

 

_6_

_She can now say a handful of words. Mostly "No" and "Go" and "Stop" and other negatives. But occasionally she will say things like "Stay" and "Thank." Those are the best days. It is funny. I never imagined that one day the only thing capable of bringing me joy was my dead daughter sputtering barely comprehensible words. I find myself more stressed and conflicted now that she speaks if only a single syllable every other day. Ending my life would be leaving her, now. Behind her glassy eyes, there is the child I raised and I cannot leave her._

 

_7_

_A time ago, I am beginning to give up on counting days, I was brought my lunch. It was ham. I couldn't eat it. It was alive. It was a living, breathing thing. They killed it to feed the last man on earth._

 

_8_

_I can no longer keep any food down. Not even vegetables. I may die soon._

 

_9_

_He came to see me. I wanted to tell him I hate him. I wanted to tell him that he was the one who made me like this. I was too weak. He held me, helping me sip some sort of broth. He told me that as long as I draw breath, life will go on. He continues to curse my existence. I cannot die._

 

_10_

_During my fast, Rai had made herself scarce. I am stronger now. I went looking for her. I found her at the base of the spire, sword in hand and breathing as though she was alive. I know now why my beloved always believed she was still there. Watching her spar now was the same as all those years ago when we were the first to teach her how to hold a blade. She knew who she was when she wielded that frozen blade, cutting apart ghouls. Her eyes were not glazed but clear as day. I could see my daughter clearly for the first time in what felt like forever. when her training partners were nothing but broken limbs on the floor, she looked back with that clarity. Watching that look in her eyes melt broke my heart. The first time I had seen Raivira since the day I abandoned her as a child and she was gone yet again._

 

_11_

_I watch her every day now. From what I have observed, she leaves once a day to spend several hours hacking away at the spire's less desirables. Did he arrange this? If not he certainly hasn't done anything to stop it. Part of me suspects he watches as well. I am concerned about what else he sees. My writing perhaps? Does he know the very words I scribe or is this something he really is blind too? I will investigate further._

 

_12_

_Rai speaks almost daily now. Last night, she surprised me. As I waited for her to settle, something I do often, she cried out, using words this time. She said "cold" over and over, about six or seven times as she held onto me. It is in a parent's nature to want to relive their child of any discomfort and the inability to do so is torturous. She can feel the cold but cannot escape it. She struggled to sleep through the night. I stayed awake._

 

_13_

_I have been told I am not a prisoner, that I may go anywhere and do anything. But what point is there in leaving the spire? There is nothing out there. Here, there is Rai. If I am to survive I must keep busy._

 

_14_

_I have taken to research again. I have already requested books and equipment. He did not deny me but I fear he will watch closer now._

 

_15_

_Finding a topic to study has posed more of a problem then I thought. My resources are limited. He must fear I will use my magic to oppose him in some way. For_ now _, I wait for my muse to come to me._

 

_16_

_I am better now. On occasion, I might realize the absurdity of the life I live. My desire to make a swift and painless exit rises but it always fades. Rai is never far off and I am not ready to leave her yet._

 

_17_

_When I was a young professor, no older than 250, I gave up a prestigious teaching position to care for a stranger's infant. She was a medical enigma and the challenge from a research perspective was exciting. I learned so much from that child. From her father. If I hadn't left them they would still be alive. Our world would still be alive._

 

_18_

_I remind myself I need to work. There is no need for doctors in a world where everyone is dead. I must choose a new path. I have already wasted a lifetime on studying the chaotic fel energies of the Legion. I have no desire to meddle in death magic. Its stench fills the air here and I cannot stomach working with such foul disorder._

 

_19_

_Her dreams are getting worse. She awakens, sobbing, every night. She grows more lethargic during the day. Talking less. I fear I will lose her again._

 

_20_

_Raivira's condition continues to worsen. She no longer practices her swordplay. I need to look into the degression of scourge if I am going to help her._

 

_21_

_He visited us today. He wants me to heal her._

 

_22_

_The more I learn, the more I dislike necromancy. There is no end to the issues with its craft and I cannot risk myself in any experiments. Its runic system is far more complicated than it needs to be but my attempts at simplifying it have been fruitless. Rai has not spoken in weeks. She stands, looking out of the spire. I wonder if I am too late._

 

_23_

_I have no words but I am compelled to write. Last night, Rai called out for her father. It was a word I had not heard spoken in such a long time. He came, nonetheless, leaving his cursed sword at the door. He wrapped her up in his arms and she settled. He apologized, to her, begging forgiveness. I could hear his voice, alone and without influence. I shouldn't have asked him. If I had let him be, I might have admitted love for him again. I might have admitted the man I swore my life too was still alive. But I asked. And he did not lie. He corrupted our child. He feared I would kill myself had I not felt the need to stay with her. Had I not something to keep my mind occupied. He forced suffering on his lover and child. My beloved is dead._

 

_24_

_Since that night, Rai has gotten better but, I have not seen him. I am grateful. My daughter is managing more words. Even double syllables. She is growing strong again. Whatever curse he set upon her has been lifted._

 

_25_

_Much has happened since I last wrote. Such time has passed. Years it seems. Many Many years. My hair is laced with silver. From age or from stress. Since my last log, Rai had grown stronger. Until one day she told me she wanted to die. I am a terrible father, I suppose, as I felt nothing but relief. I would not let her leave me yet. I asked her to stay until she had the strength to explain. Once upon a time, a parent assisting their child in suicide would have seemed grotesque to me. Even at the time, I was not ready to help her end her existence. But as she grew and her voice became stronger, I was preparing for the day she was ready to rid herself of this half-life._

_In the meantime, I observed the best way to free her from her body. In all my experience, most undead things are just reanimated corpses with souls loosely attached. Destroying a body is easy but her soul would still be tethered to the hellscape her father had crafted. No amount of head-lopping or corpse burning would change that. It would likely only make her experience worse. Rather, I needed a way to free her soul from her body, permanently. At first, holy magic seemed the most promising but I had no hope of wielding it. My time in the Illidari rendered me severed from the Light. The second option was death magic. This was far more likely a solution. Death magic by nature played with the lines between body and soul. A simple severing of that bond seemed within the capabilities of necromancy. This also proved difficult. I was naturally inept at the affairs of death and without test subjects to improve my confidence in the craft, I would not risk the soul of my child._

_All this prolonged the inevitable. But in the end, I have my answers. I have my plans. And as I write this I know these will be the last words ever written._

**The records were found in the ruins of the spire Fedralis, the author, was believed to have lived. Judging by his other writings we can assume he had successfully discovered a way to release the souls of all the creatures on the planet, living and undead alike. Few of his notes are intact and it is unlikely anyone will ever be able to recreate the devastating ritual he performed that fateful day. But the knowledge that such a spell exists is enough to be a warning to all. Fedralis's beloved was likely the Lich King of the era. Neither of their bodies has come up. The cursed blade and helm have also not been found but researchers have worked tirelessly in hopes of uncovering it. Personally, we at the Mardu'ul University pray such artifacts are never found.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Sips that good self-indulgence tea* And that, kiddies, is how Draxus went fucking insane. In all seriousness, this was a fun little prose project for me. This whole series is about exploration and playing with style and format. I am not eager to go back and edit these any time soon but maybe one day I will clean it up a bit!
> 
> Writing this was a lot of fun. Doing Draxus's evil AU from Fedralis's POV made it interesting and gave me a lot more insight on the characters. My greatest regret is not being able to flesh this out more in one sitting. There are a lot of unanswered questions. Maybe one day I will do something more with it!


End file.
